The present invention relates to a display device and a terminal equipment comprising the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultra-thin display device and a terminal equipment comprising the display device.
In recent years, as the user's requirement for portability of terminal equipment such as a laptop or the like increases continuously, lightness and thinness has always been the development trend of laptops, and during the design of many laptops, thickness of a display unit such as a liquid crystal screen or the like is reduced as much as possible. For example, thickness of a display unit may be reduced by grinding panel glass to be thin, reducing thickness of housings on both sides of the display unit, or using plastics instead of glass as a substrate (a part of the housing) of a liquid crystal panel.
However, it is difficult to further reduce a total thickness of the display unit due to the limits of materials and techniques.